


Double Gummi Trouble

by Jassy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassy/pseuds/Jassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe's love of sweets combines with Dean's love of porn to give Sam a very...interesting idea.  Part of the Highway of Love verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Gummi Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this fic needs explanation. First and foremost, I'm a born perv. I've also been on one hell of a gummi worm kick, which is presumably why my bff had me google world's largest gummi worm. I did so. The images that resulted inspired this fic. There are no redeeming qualities here. You'll see what I mean. It's not my fault. images at the bottom are probably nsfw. well, one is, the other isn't.

See, the thing was, Sam didn’t have much of a sweet tooth.  Or rather, he had a very selective sweet tooth.  He liked chocolate well enough, in moderation.  Cookies and cake and he had an uncommon fondness for cherry soda, but there was nothing that he liked so much that he couldn’t get enough of it.  Unlike his lover, who just loved everything sweet.  Gabe would be as delighted over a Snickers as he would be over the most expensive, hand crafted chocolates.  He indulged, but clearly neither understood or approved of, Sam’s preference for fruits and vegetables and lean meats.  But he wanted to share his love of sweets with Sam, and Sam just could force himself to eat more than a single piece of cake or a couple of cookies at any one time, much to Gabe’s frustration.

There was one exception, though.  One that Sam had kept secret, possibly even from Dean, although that was doubtful.  There was one candy that Sam would eat.  Obsessively.  Compulsively.  To the point of vomiting, even, if he weren’t paying attention: Gummi Worms.  Or bears.  Or frogs, hell, they were all the same, just different shapes.  He didn’t buy them often, and when he did, it was an incredible indulgence, and he bought the smallest bag he could find to avoid giving himself ‘gummi tummy’.

Sam _loved_ gummies.  He loved the fake fruity ones, and the ones that tasted like real fruit.  He loved the colors and the texture and how...sproingy they were in his mouth when he chewed.  He loved biting off the heads and squishing them and stretching them out before biting through the middle.  If he weren’t made of pure stubborn, he’d be a walking gummi factory, albeit a fat one with a perpetual stomach ache.

But for Gabe, perhaps, he could allow himself to indulge.  Certainly his lover wasn’t likely to allow him to have a stomach ache from it, since Sam being unwell in any way would interfere with sex.  But it had to be done _right_ , of course.  He couldn’t just plop a bag of gummies down and dive in, there had to be a little bit of a show to it.  If nothing else, Gabe was always appreciative when he’d been entertained.

A short internet search provided him with what he needed.  The world’s largest Gummy Worms.  Sam almost licked the screen.  A five inch around, three pound gummy worm would keep even _him_ happy for a while. 

He ordered one of each flavor combo on offer.

When they arrived, Gabe wasn’t around, off on one of his mysterious jaunts.  Sam hid the box that they’d been shipped in, but it called to him.  Day and night, thoughts of the jiggly candy plagued him, until he finally broke.  Gabe would certainly understand if he ate just one.  He grabbed the blue raspberry and red cherry combo, and nibbled delicately at one end for a while.  When his stomach started to protest, he reluctantly set it aside and went to take a shower before bed.  Dean would be back from hustling pool soon, and Sam wanted to clean up before his brother hogged all the hot water.

As he shut off the water a little bit later, he heard the motel room door shut.  A few moments later, his brother _yowled_ his name.  “Saaaam!”

Alarmed, Sam dropped his toothbrush in the sink and burst through the door to see what was happening, because surely something had to be attacking for Dean to sound like that.  “What, what is it?”

“You!  You and that pint sized perv you’re with,” Dean raged.  “It’s bad enough I have to see the marks and the way you walk funny.  I put up with him draped all over you.  Hell, I even clear out and get a separate room whenever he doesn’t feel like snapping you somewhere else.  But I’m not going to put up with you guys leaving your kinky sex toys laying around.  C’mon, enough is enough!”

Sam stared at him blankly.  “Sex toys?  Uh, dude, unless you’re talking about chocolate sauce, Gabe and I don’t _use_ sex toys.”

“Oh yeah?  Then what’s _that_!”  Dean jabbed an accusing finger towards Sam’s bed. 

Sam looked at where he’d pointed, but all he saw was the giant gummi worm, left on one of his t-shirts (so that it wouldn’t touch the probably not very clean at all motel sheets) on the bed, the chewed end covered by one sleeve.  “I don’t....”

“Dude, are you telling me you don’t see the double headed dildo on your bed?” Dean asked, suspicion rather than accusation in his voice.  “If that fucker is making me see shit....”

It wasn’t an entirely unfounded accusation, but Sam blushing firey red derailed whatever threat Dean would have followed up with.  “Double headed....?  Oh god, that’s so wrong.  Dude, that’s a gummi worm.  A giant, three pound gummi worm.”  He stared at his candy.  Then he stared at Dean, who was looking more suspicious than ever.  Sighing, he went over to his duffel to dig out the box that they had come in.  He chucked it at his brother, who examined the shipping label closely before opening it.  After studying the contents for a while, he put the box aside and went to the bed.  Visibly stealing himself, he reached down and twitched the concealing sleeve away, revealing the nibbled end.  “Satisfied?”

Dean shoved his hands in his pockets and looked everywhere but at Sam.  “Uh...those are big worms.  How much do they weigh, anyway?”

“Three pounds each,” Sam told him.  “I figure, the way Gabe goes through candy, there’s one for me, the rest for him.  But seriously, what the hell kind of things do you get up to if you think that’s a sex toy?  I’m sleeping with a guy who slept with Medusa and her snake hair and I’m not that kinky.”

“Oh god, shut up, Sam.”  Dean scrubbed a hand over his face, then fled into the bathroom.

Shaking his head, Sam wrapped the gummi in its plastic bag before climbing into bed.  Honestly, the things his brother came up with would have made Caligula blush. 

As hard as he tried to block out the thought, though, he couldn’t help wondering about it.  He’d watched porn – he was a guy with internet access, after all.  But he’d never gone looking for anything exotic.  Basic fucking, no accessories required, was all he’d gone in for, regardless of whether it was het or gay or lesbian porn.  There’d been the occasional vibrator, which had always been kind of hot, but....

The next time Dean left him on his own – which came right away the following day, as soon as Sam pulled out his candy to start nibbling on the end – Sam hauled out his computer for a quick search.  Dean was right, his candy _did_ resemble some of the toys on offer, save for the dual colors.  And general size, but Sam had no doubts that further searching would turn up something just as freakishly long made of silicone rather than sugar.  Even the ribbing, meant to resemble the segments of real worms, seemed to be largely the same.

He wanted to be disgusted.  Or embarrassed.  But really?  He was just...kind of turned on.  He loved gummi worms.  He loved Gabe.  And he loved sex.  Combining all three, regardless of where the idea had come from, would be all kinds of fun.  Sam just knew it.

The next time Gabe texted him that he’d be popping in again, Sam eagerly got himself set up.  He stripped the bed of its covers and himself of his clothes.  The edible lube was placed prominently on the nightstand.  He laid back against the headboard and draped one of the two foot long gummies over his chest, so that the end just brushed his pubic hair.

Gabe arrived with a little whuff of displaced air, speaking volumes of how tired he was since he normally didn’t allow any such sound to occur.  His eyes widened and his lips parted when he saw Sam laying there.  “Sam...is that a gummi worm?”

Sam grinned and brought the end to his mouth to suck on, resisting the near overwhelming urge to bite down.  “Yup.  You’re always so disappointed that I’m not as addicted to sweets as you are.  I know it drives you nuts, so...welcome to my one, great weakness.  I love gummies.”

Gabe raked his eyes up and down Sam’s form.  “So I see,” he murmured, gaze pausing on Sam’s groin and his rapidly hardening cock.  “You _really_ love gummies.  I think I’m jealous.”

“Aw, don’t be jealous, babe.  There’s more than enough to...share.”

Gabe’s eyes snapped to his at his sly, leering tone.  Then he laughed as he plucked the obvious thought from the forefront of Sam’s mind.  He snapped his fingers, making his clothing vanish, and started to crawl up the bed.   “Sharing _is_ only polite,” Gabe informed him, bending to lick the other end. 

  


  



End file.
